


The Secret

by ficwriter2003



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Office Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter2003/pseuds/ficwriter2003
Summary: Post 4x22 reveal. Post unseen confrontation. After the anger of betrayal, everything's on the table now. Literally. And Lena's just relieved to learn a secret no one else knows.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide between Mature or Explicit but since it doesn't get insanely graphic... went with Mature. ;) Hope you enjoy.

“I... am so sorry. But I need you to know, that it was never about not trusting you.”

Lena scoffs, her back to her former best friend.

“It wasn’t, I swear to you! It was about keeping you safe. It was about protecting you.”

A twinge at those words, this truth compounded by the many, MANY times Supergirl, AND Kara, has saved her life. Still...

“Don’t give me that martyr line. My life is at risk every day for simply being a Luthor -“

“So imagine being a Luthor who knew a Super’s secret!” 

Lena turns - 

“And what about everyone else? Every other person in your life. Because that’s who knew. Everyone. Except me. You mean to tell me you care more about me and my safety than - J’onn and James and literally everyone else - “

Kara grits and boils over when Lena turns away again and raises her glass - again.

“Yes!”

Lena stops, mid-sip.

“Yes, Lena! I do!”

A long beat as Lena turns fully for the first time, a deep weight on her brow from this.

“Alongside my sister, you are the most important person in my life.” 

Kara steps closer.

“I love you, Lena. I always have. And the longer time went on the more the idea of not just putting you at risk but hurting you myself scared me. Because that’s what telling you would also do, it would hurt you. The way that it’s hurting you now.” 

Tensions calm. Kara keeps trying. 

“There was never going to be a good time. But I did try.”

Lena practically scoffs, “I would’ve remembered that.”

“That day on the plane, back from Kaznia. I’d wanted to tell you for a long time and I kept talking myself out of it, until that day. When you were facing away from me, I took off my glasses and I said your name - and I wanted nothing more than for you to look at me. To see me. The real me.”

Lena suddenly remembers. Remembers talking of betrayals and Kara’s value in her life. 

“But then I couldn’t. I couldn’t be just another person who hurt you. Because having you look at me, the way you’re looking at me now... it hurts me more than any Kryptonite ever could. I’ve felt unimaginable pain in my life Lena, I’ve faced world killers, I’ve even died - “

Lena’s brow furrows in uncontrollable concern at this. 

“But nothing has ever hurt as much as the thought of losing you.”

And with that she stares down at the ground. As if she’s not worthy of making further eye contact.

Lena’s gobsmacked. 

“You died?” whispers out, barely.

Kara half nods. 

“Fighting Red Daughter.” 

“What brought you back?”

“Alex. Her, and... knowing that I wasn’t finished in this world. That there were things I hadn’t said. Hadn’t done. I couldn’t leave -“

She wants to finish ‘you’ but instead her jaw just sets.

Lena grapples with the fact that she almost lost the most important person in her life and didn’t even know it. And though it breaks her heart, it brings her back to the same feeling: betrayal. 

“I think you should go.”

“Lena -“

“Kara, don’t.” She lifts a hand, then chuckles, “Kara.” 

A beat.

“Is that even your real name?”

“Yes.” Kara steps forward in earnest, looking at her again.

“Kara Zor-El.”

Lena softens, if only for a moment. Then she hardens again.

“Show me.”

Off Kara’s frown of confusion - 

“I want to see it.” 

She needs to see it, as if there’s some small part of herself that still doesn’t believe.

And so, Kara removes her glasses. Lena sinks at the familiar beautiful face staring back at her and she curses herself for having been so stupid. 

Then Kara slowly unbuttons her top. The slightest gasp escapes Lena’s lips - 

... as there she stands, black bra exposed. Not wearing the suit.

“I’m just me, Lena. The suit - it’s just something I wear. Supergirl is a part of me, yes, but that’s not the entirety of who I am.“ 

She finishes by ripping the rest of the shirt open before letting her hands drop in defeat. Toned muscle stares back at Lena. 

A swallow catches in her throat and she forces herself to look away again, turning around.

And again Kara sinks in defeat. She turns to leave, reaching to re-button her blouse as she steps - until her arm is grabbed, and she’s spun around and before she can even react, Lena has her pressed against the wall and is kissing her with fullness and fury, mouth agape and tongue forcing its way in without any regard for permission. Because she’s angry. She’s furious. And she’s hungry. 

And for once Lena and Kara have something in common. In this moment they’re in the same place - because Kara is hungry too. And so she kisses her back, hand coming to the back of Lena’s neck, pulling her in even closer. 

Lena gasps as she lands against her desk in a flash, and Kara heaves Lena’s legs up and around her waist. 

She’s never seen this raw, hungry side of Kara nor Supergirl. She’s meeting yet another new person and it both scares and excites her. But she’s still Lena Luthor and she’s still upset, so her hand comes to Kara’s throat and pushes her back just enough to speak - 

“This is Kara Zor-El?” 

Kara looks at her with a burning intensity she’s never seen before. In anyone.

“I don’t know who this is.”

Something about this statement... is invigorating to Lena. She’s now seeing a part of Kara no one else has ever seen. She’s now the one who knows something no one else knows. She’s now the keeper of Kara’s secret. The balance of power has been restored and the thrill and feeling of it courses through her veins. 

Lena instinctively flexes her legs, intending to pull Kara closer, but since she’s the girl of steel and doesn’t move an inch, all it does is pull herself closer, center landing against center as she rolls her hips - and it does just what she’d hoped it would. 

A deep, animalistic grunt escapes Kara’s throat and her hands slam against the desk on either side of Lena, sending cracks along its surface. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” gurgles out as Kara tries to maintain control.

Lena leans up and whispers in her ear.

“You already have.” 

Kara almost freezes up, until warm breath teases at her ear -

“But I didn’t break.”

This is all Kara needs. 

In a swift motion, one arm lifts Lena’s bottom off the desk while the other hikes her black skirt the rest of the way up to her waist and before she can come back down - fingers are inside of her. Strong, long, veiny, VIBRATING fingers. 

A loud gasp and grunt explodes from her lips as her backside re-meets the desk with Kara inside of her. She desperately reaches, clings and scratches to hold onto Kara’s shoulders with one arm while instinctively reaching her other down Kara’s slacks, where she’s never been more relieved she’s not wearing her suit as she finds her equally hot center and returns the favor - though far less super-powered. Kara gasps into her mouth and together they pump and stroke and claw and grind against each other, desperate and hurried. 

Lena arrives first because how could she not - and as she tenses up from the explosion of pleasure, Kara uses her free hand to join Lena’s below her own belt and rapid vibrate their hands together, so she’s doing to herself what she just did to her but using Lena’s fingers along with it - all the while, Lena rides out the waves of pleasure. 

Kara’s sheer desperation is too much and Lena’s too aroused, so as Kara never stopped working on her while now working on herself with Lena’s help - Lena arrives again suddenly, and even harder, just as Kara meets her there for the first time. Lena’s back arches and she cries out as Kara’s breath catches and she hits her own climax in silent oblivion at the exact same moment - 

And then they both come down and they both breathe, panting breathlessly as Kara slows but doesn’t stop. Lena has to finally reach her other hand down to halt her, because if she doesn’t, she’ll be reaching the edge yet again in a matter of moments - which she wants - but she wants to look at Kara more. And she can’t do that if her eyes are in the back of her head. 

So she stops Kara’s mutually pleasuring hands - and their eyes meet again.

And yes, Lena knows her secret, indeed.

END.


End file.
